Kaiba King
by Sexi Lexi 720
Summary: YuGiOhHarry Potter crossover. What happenes when the cards come to life and get the wizarding world and the war against Voldemort? Kaiba prepares to kick wizard and u gi o monster butt, thats what. Rated R 4 explict sex in chappie 1.


Disclaimer: We don't own U Gi O

**Kaiba King**

By: Lexi and Will

It was nearing the hour of 8:00 pm when the last raindrop fell on the now damp and watery grounds of Kaiba Corp. The day had not been unsual, mediocre deals were made, the latest shipment of brand-new, pearly white duel discs had been sent out, and hordes of workers had already rushed out to go home to their beloved families and a nice warm bed some two hours ago. The only people left inside were the CEO, few worn out looking executives, and the luscious, but now seemingly burdened secretaries, all putting the finishing touches on a hard days work. The CEO, Seto Kaiba, sat in his spacious, dreary office on the top floor which was only dimly lit by the crackiling fire cradled by the complexly carved mantlepeice in the very back of the room. It looked empty, with the exception of the extensivley large, black leather couch that faced opposite of the black leather arm chair in which Seto seated himself on. Seto was a tall, intimidating looking man, his large, indigo eyes were wide awake, though one could not normally tell as they were covered by chocolately brown bangs. The stark white trenchcoat he wore covered his slender but muscular figure which was even paler than his white face, as he hardly removed his coat to let the rays of the sun bathe his body in any shade darker than papery white. Within his long slender fingers, he held a page to turn it to the next, revealing a large, glossy photograph of himself, above, a bold headline and underneath was a rather long article:

_**Kaiba King: Voted 'Bachelor Of The Month' By Readers**_

_**W**ho is Seto Kaiba? Why hes not only CEO of Kaiba Corp., but hes also this month's Bachelor of the month! Seto Kaiba is rich, slick, powerful, and charming. How did he come to be this way you ask? Well, Seto grew up in Tokyo city..._

Kaiba scoffed at the article but had no time to throw it into the now dying fire in the fireplace, for a gentle rapping came unto his door. He eyed the door suspiciously.

The door opened only slightly, causing an eerie creak to break the silence. "Mr. Kaiba, sir?", came a soft and sweet voice that carried a hint of fear, "I-I'm Mr. Gangsley's secretary, Nicole Evans. He asked me to bring you some of the blue prints---y-you know, for the new version of the holo-generator..."

"Come in.", He said calmly, placing the article gently on his redwood desk that was beside him.

Kaiba heard even more creaking until the door opened entirely. A girl stepped in, looking in her late -teens, with exception of her height. She was rather tall, her sunset red hair,reached up to barely her shoulders, they framed her fair and clear baby face which sported chestnut brown eyes. She was slender, but without much trace of a fully developed woman's body, though she did fill out a business suit quite well, she wore a gray business-like jacket with the typical white blouse underneath and her charcoal skirt led down to her knees. 'Fairly attractive...' , Kaiba thought, smirking.

With what looked like some hesitation, she stepped forward walking slowly on the lush, maroon carpet, a large roll of blueprint paper in her hand. When she finally reached within arm's length of Kaiba, she outstreched the unsteady hand in which the blueprints were held which he took gently. Nicole immedeatly turned to leave, but once she was half way across the room, she spun around to Kaiba again.

"Oh and Mr. Kaiba.." She said, smiling slightly, "Congratulations on making Bachelor Of The Month in this months issue of _Now Magazine_..."

Though the little confidence she had regained after saying this was deducted when he rolled his eyes at her, he managed to mutter a little "Thanks." She smiled sweetly at him again, turned to leave, but stopped once again. This time however, it was Kaiba who interrupted her departure.

"In such a hurry to leave?", he said in a matter-of-fact voice, "Gangsley has already gone for the day, why not stay for a drink? You have been working so hard after all..."

Nicole flushed. 'Was he serious?' She thought excitedly, her mind rushing.

"Yes, thank you!" She spun around and looked at him in the way a little schoolgirl would her newfound crush. Kaiba opened on of his drawers and got his extra glass out, which was dusty for he had failed to put to use for as long as he could remember. He poured some sparkiling white wine into it from the bottle next to him and handed it to her. He gestured them both to the couch, they both made a toast to Kaiba Corp., drank their wine, and for a few moments they sat in scilence.

"So...to start off, why don't you tell me a little about yourself?" Kaiba questioned, looking genuinely intrested and attentive.

"Well...I'm eighteen years old, I recently graduated from Boris high school..." She paused. A wave of surprise fell over her, Kaiba had placed his hand on her knee and before she knew it, he had leaned over and placed a juicy, tender kiss on her thin lips. And first her mind went into shock, her eyes widespread to the size of quarters, util she gave into temptation and began to kiss him back. When they did not break apart, Kaiba began rubbing his hand over her right breast, feeling her nipple get hard and protruding through her blouse, clearly showing that she was without a bra. She moaned, her hands feeling Kaiba, eventually traveling down to his erect cock which was soon revealed as she roughly pulled down his white pants. She relieved to find she had no need of removing his underwear, seeing as he had none. She could feel a breeze start to rub up against her now bare cleavage as Kaiba unbuttoned her blouse, removed it, and threw it carelessly into the fire which had just incinderated her grey jacket, and was soon joined by a black satin thong, and the charcoal skirt. He hastily removed his own coat, and now, with both completely naked, he swirled his tounge around her right nipple a little, making her giggle and moan at the same time. His tounge left her nipple and went down past her belly, and into her already wet pussy. He slid his tounge up and down, tasting the sweet, fresh juice of young Evans. She moaned again, more loudly this time. Then, he spread her long, smooth legs even wider, allowing enough space to fit his body between them, then he let their privates slowly rub against each other, enjoying the sensation for a few seconds, then as he was just about to slide his cock into her, he said, "Time to clock out, Evans!"

"Wha---?" Nicole looked confused, but the voice that responed to her was not Kaiba's, but some else's...

"Evans! Wake up! Its time to clock out!"

Nicole stirred awake, her eyes opening to the blurred image of what looked like an elderly man in a security gaurd outfit. Her vision refocused, and after finally regestering that it was all a dream, she muttered, "Thanks Gus..." Gus left, muttering something about 'slackers' and 'wet dreams'. Nicole sat up straight, looking around at her office, which was hardly an office compared to the higher workers of the corp. Nope, this office was the office of a secretary, which meant little space, cracked walls, and an old, rickety desk which was now stained with small globs of drool she had left in her sleep. She got up out of her chair, only then feeling her drenched panties. Turning pink, she hurridley packed up a few things and rushed out the door of her office, and then out of the door of the building itself. The weather outside was like it had been in her dream, the grass was moist from rainfall, and thick layers of grayish clouds loomed in the barely visible night sky. She walked through the puddle marked parking lot, eventually finding her green Ford Mustang. She unlocked it, got in the drivers seat, locked it again and turned on the ignition. 'That was so embarrasing...' She thought, still blushing furiously. She sighed, backed up, and sped off rather quickly.


End file.
